1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fiber optic camera systems and more particularly, to a portable, hand-held fiber optic camera and a kit for producing video images of an object.
2. The Relevant Technology
The field of endoscopy has greatly enhanced a practitioner""s ability to penetrate objects to view internal mechanisms and other features with minimal intrusion. Endoscopes have broad reaching application in the field of diagnostic and therapeutic medicine, surgery, dentistry, computer inspection, customs inspection, plumbing, mining, automobile mechanics, veterinary medicine, aviation, remote control devices, safety equipment, monitoring devices, police investigations and in a variety of other settings in which detailed inspection is desired.
A major challenge facing the field of endoscopy is the vast amount of equipment typically required. Equipment found in the prior art typically includes a large monitor, a light source, a power source and an endoscope, for example. In addition, fiber optic and power cables are required to connect the monitor, light source, and power source to the endoscope. Typical such equipment is often permanently or semi-permanently installed in a tightly enclosed area, such as a dental office. Offices must typically be specially adapted to accommodate the cumbersome equipment, requiring expensive wiring of circuitry and the placement of plugs and cables within the room. Each individual room in a clinic is required to maintain the equipment and wiring if endoscopic capability is desired in the room.
Compounding the problem, the optic and power cables connecting the light source, power source and monitor to the endoscope are cumbersome to use. The cables must be dragged around the area to be viewed, wrapping them around the patient""s body and objects within the room to look inside an ear or mouth, for example. Fiber optic cable is a rather stiff and inflexible glass cable which can be easily broken during such procedures. As the cables are flexed, the fiber optics may be broken. As the glass is broken, the image received is distorted and distortions known as xe2x80x9cghostsxe2x80x9d appear on the monitor.
Generally, the longer the fiber optic cable employed in a particular procedure, the more light is needed. Typical light sources require high voltages, preventing use of battery operated systems. Thus, the power cables must typically be plugged into an electrical outlet mounted in the office.
The use of high intensity light sources also creates an inefficient use of space. The light source employed in many endoscopic systems is a large bulb, such as a halogen bulb, which generates a considerable amount of heat typically in the range of about 50 to 150 watts. When employed near a probe which is placed in a body cavity, the typical light source tends to heat the probe, which is uncomfortable or dangerous to sensitive body openings such as an ear. As a result, many light sources consist of a separate component having a large enclosure for housing the light source. A fan may be used to cool the light source or the connections thereto, creating an exhaust system, but also requiring additional energy and more space.
Other systems employ a heat sink to absorb the heat or a shield to buffer the heat, which also requires increased amounts of space. A heat sink is typically comprised of a conductive material, such as metal, which absorbs heat. The heat sink is typically located a certain distance away from the light bulb and the housing, drawing heat away from these areas which heat may adversely affect. Typically, a fan is then used to cool the heat sink.
An additional drawback to endoscopic technology typically found in the prior art is the requirement that the practitioner view a monitor which is located away from the patient or object under inspection. This often requires the physician to attempt to aim an endoscope at a precise, enclosed location while looking in a completely different direction, which is often difficult and cumbersome. In addition, typically if the practitioner desires to employ a different type of probe, the practitioner must often employ a different endoscope.
In addition, typical cord operated systems are not readily used in countries foreign to the United States. For example, typical endoscopic systems fail to readily convert to 220 volt, 50 cycle power sources which are commonly used in countries foreign to the United States, requiring the practitioner to employ a cumbersome transformer when travelling to countries foreign to the United States.
An additional drawback to typical high light intensity systems is the color distortion which often occurs when viewing a bodily orifice, for example. Because of the high intensity light employed, typical halogen systems often distort the color of bodily organs, such as the ear drum. Color distortion can result in a misdiagnosis of the condition of the organ.
An additional drawback to typical endoscopic systems is that practitioners are often limited to a certain lens system. Practitioners are often confronted with a variety of different endoscopic needs which cannot readily be resolved through the use of a single adaptor or lens system.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide an improved camera.
It is another object of the invention to provide a portable endoscopic camera.
Another object of the invention is to provide a portable, hand-held endoscopic camera that is self-contained, light-weight, and easy for a medical practitioner to manipulate.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a portable, hand-held endoscopic camera which features a lighting system capable of high-intensity illumination without creating an over abundance of heat.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a portable hand-held videoscopic camera having a low wattage light source means.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a hand-held, portable endoscopic camera which is operable in a cordless and a cord-operated mode.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a hand-held portable endoscopic camera having a variety of capabilities, including various video output capabilities, various power source capabilities, adjustable light sources, transmitting features, memory features, and adaptability to a variety of probes and adapters and a variety of existing endoscopic systems.
It is a further object of the invention to concentrate the light generated from a light source means into a desired location within the camera, allowing the practitioner to employ a low voltage light source, yet achieve high resolution of objects viewed by the camera.
It is a further object of the invention to provide improved resolution of objects viewed by the camera.
It is a further object of the invention to provide adaptability to a variety of different lens systems without sacrificing high quality resolution.
In response to this tremendous need in the art, the present invention provides a high resolution, hand-held, portable endoscopic camera which is selectively operable in a cordless and a cord-operated mode. The portable endoscopic camera of the present invention is compatible with a variety of output systems, light requirements, adapters, and probes, but does not rely on bulky fiber optic cables connecting an endoscope to the other equipment. The portable endoscopic camera features a light source which is capable of illuminating an endoscope, yet, at the same time is small enough that it does not rely on fans or heat sinks to prevent overheating. In one embodiment, the endoscopic camera contains all of the necessary equipment required to perform endoscopic procedures in a single, hand-held housing.
In one embodiment, the hand-held, portable endoscopic camera includes a lens system having dual roles. First, the lens system illuminates an object under examination through a fiber bundle that couples light from the light source means to the object. Second, the lens system translates an image of the illuminated object into video imaging circuitry which includes a charge coupled device (xe2x80x9cCCDxe2x80x9d) array. A coupler optically couples the lens system to the video imaging circuitry. The video imaging circuitry converts the image of the object into video signals. The video imaging circuitry then outputs the video signals to a monitor. The practitioner then views the illuminated object on the video monitor.
In order to illuminate the object, in one embodiment, the lens system includes a fiber bundle that channels the light from the light source means to the object under examination. A power supply supplies electrical power both to the light source and to the video imaging circuitry. In one embodiment, a housing houses the lens system, video imaging circuitry, light source and power supply. This self-contained unit allows the practitioner to inspect a variety of objects without using cumbersome cords and cables. As will be discussed in detail, a variety of additional components are connected to or mounted integrally within the hand-held housing.
In one embodiment, a display monitor is integral with the hand-held, portable apparatus, allowing the practitioner to look in generally the same direction while orienting the camera and viewing the object under inspection. In another embodiment, the hand-held, portable endoscopic camera is capable of sending a signal to a monitor configured to receive signals as far as 300 feet away. Thus, rather than placing an endoscope in every room of a clinic, for example, a single unit can be used in a variety of rooms and can send transmissions to a centralized monitor for video capture, recording, and viewing.
The endoscopic camera is adapted to receive a variety of adapters and probes, depending upon the desired procedure. Since a change in procedure is often accompanied by a variation in light intensity, the disclosed camera is capable of delivering a variable light intensity for different types of fiber optic probes which may be employed.
If battery use and rechargeability is not desired on a certain occasion, it is possible to plug the hand-held, portable unit into an electrical outlet. In addition, it is possible to connect the hand-held, portable apparatus into a separate monitor, such as a wall or shelf mounted monitor. The hand-held unit is compatible with S-VHS and/or composite video output formats.
In order to accomplish the goal of providing good video resolution, yet avoiding the use of a heat sink or fan, a low wattage light bulb is employed. In order to use the light produced by the low wattage light bulb more efficiently, a sleeve is coupled to the lens means and light bulb and the light bulb is abutted against the lens means. One embodiment of the invention includes a kit for production of video images of an object.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.